Her Name
by MockingCody
Summary: Oneshot: AU: What if Natasha wasn't Clint's first partner? Taken from Natasha's point of view, Natasha is fully introduced to her new partner, Clint. About a week after his last partner was killed in action. Clint x Bobbi Hawkeye x Mockingbird ; Hawkingbird


**Her Name, an Avengers AU**

**What if Natasha wasn't Clint's first partner? Taken from Nat's point of view, Natasha is fully introduced to her new partner, Clint. About a week after his last partner was killed in action. **

* * *

Walking towards Fury's office never seemed so depressing. I ignore the sympathetic looks I receive from some of the lower agents. I keep my stride strong, and my confident look continues to stay on my face despite my internal feelings.

I'm the Black Widow, I must show no concern over the most recent predicament that S.H.I.E.L.D. has encountered. We lost another one, I mean it's not the first loss we have had. But it seems that this agent's loss is beating down heavily on everyone.

I personally never met Agent 19, nor do I know their name or who they were. All I know is that Fury messaged me while I was on one of my many solo missions in Russia. And that he wants me to become Agent Barton's new partner.

Truthfully, I prefer to work alone, doing my solo work without having anyone else to worry about but myself. But I couldn't say no to Fury's request. Apparently Barton is lost. He needs someone to straighten him out and apparently I'm the best person for the job.

I've seen Agent Barton around the helicarrier before. Handsome, good with a bow, hopefully the loss of his partner won't weigh down on his skill.

I also wonder why Barton is so upset. Sure, they were partners, but it's not like they were brothers. I don't believe he even has a brother. Perhaps they were close friends.

I nod my head in Coulson's direction. The agent is currently scanning his eyes over a monitor, probably looking at the prices of his famed 'Captain America' trading cards. He's only showed them to me four times. I also ignore the saddened look in his eyes.

Did he know Agent 19 as well?

I shake my head to relieve my brain of any more questions on the matter. I can't let this cloud my mind. Besides there is Nick.

The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is currently standing outside his office, hands on hips. Looking at me with his one eye.

As long as I have known him, he always seems to try to read me. I know he trusts me. I one of his first-to-call agents. But, he always has this… fatherly instinct over some of the female agents. Maria Hill, Myself, and a few other.

I wonder is Agent 19 was one of them?

"Agent Romanov." He greets with a nod. His reading face slipping away into a more work-related demeanor. "I'm glad you came. I just wish it were on better terms"

I nod my head back. I'm guessing Agent 19 was one of his favorites. "Where is he?"

"He's in my office." He steps aside. So I can see through the glass door.

There he is, Hawkeye. Sitting in the corner with a book open. I guess reading is way of coping.

"Sir. Before I go in there, I have to ask one question." I wait for him to nod his head before continuing, "Why me? Why do you want me to do this?"

Nick gives me a serious look, "Because, You're the best dealing with people. You dealt with that Vigilante Daredevil. I know you can deal and help Barton."

I nod my head before walking inside the office. He doesn't even glance up. I close the door behind me before taking another glance.

The poor man looks like a wreck. Like he hasn't slept for days, his eyes were reading the pages frantically. For a man with keen-eyesight, I'm surprised he hasn't acknowledged me yet.

I feel my eyes glance down at the book's title. To Kill a Mockingbird.

I walk over to the table, and sit down across from him. He still doesn't acknowledge my presence.

"Barton" I say softly.

No answer.

"Hawkeye?" I say more firm.

No answer.

"HAWKEYE!" I jump back at his reaction. His head whips up, and he slams the book down. His eyes are widened and blood-shot.

We both sit there staring at each other in silence. He is a wreck. A total wreck. Maybe I have my work cut out for me?

When his eyes relax I sigh inwardly.

"Hello, Agent Widow" He says softly. His voice sounds so down. Like he has nothing to live for anymore.

"Natasha."

He gives me a puzzled look and I resist the urge to smack my forehead.

"Just figured that we're going to be new partners, you may want to know my name."

I regret my wording as soon as I say it. Barton's eyes fill with even more pain and he looks down at the desk. No- at the book. I believe he's staring at the title. Smooth, Natasha.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to be rude. I know you're still mourning."

He nods his head and before looking back up at me. "It's alright."

I try to think back to the many times I had to deal with people at funerals.

"Do you want to talk about them?" I ask with all seriousness.

All he does is nod his head. He grips the book before opening it. He pulls out a piece of paper and holds it tightly in his hand.

"So what was Agent 19's name?" I begin. I hope to get some information about who I'm replacing in his life.

Barton twitches his eye and looks down once more. "Bobbi".

I nod my head. This confirms the gender. "How close were you to him?"

I give a confuse look at Barton's surprised expression. My eyes widen when he actually cracks an amused smile.

"Bobbi wasn't a him, Natasha." His smirk fades after that and he pushes the paper in his hand towards me.

The paper turns out to be a photo. The photo is of a woman, a beautiful woman. She had deep blue eyes that shone. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. The most significant feature was her smile. It was as if nothing else mattered in the picture, other than that smile.

On the bottom of the photo is a message. I squint my eyes to read it.

I can't wait for tonight, Clint.

P.S. I so kicked your ass in training this morning!

Love,

Bobbi

My stomach drops as it all starts to fall into place. Back during the Christmas parties S.H.I.E.L.D. would have. There was always a blonde woman standing next to Barton. I don't know why I didn't recall it before, but I remember when the blonde woman was opening a present. Her smile was extremely big that moment. It was a diamond necklace.

Barton's face shone with happiness and pride when he clipped the piece of jewelry around her neck. They both were happy. They were in love.

"She was—" I begin.

"My wife." He finishes.

I hand the photo back to him. I watch the broken man place it back inside the book.

"So. Tell me your story." I proceed.

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"Tell me. You and Her's story." I look him dead in the eye. He slowly nods his head before beginning.

"Her name was Barbara Morse, Bobbi for short. My family owned the circus that ran nearby her town. She loved the circus. She would always come on the weekends, and well, I flirted with a lot of the town's girls. But she… she was different." His voice cracks and he clears his throat. I frown and give him a sympathetic glance.

"She loved my archery skills. Sometimes I would look over at her while doing my act. I would always hit the bull's-eye even while looking at her smile. She always loved when I did that. We dated for a while, but after my parents died. I left and became a cop. I never saw her for the longest time. I realized that I didn't like being a cop. So I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Of course I started out a lower rank. I gradually built my status before I became one of Fury's best agents."

I nod my head once more. I notice that the shine has begun to come back inside his eyes.

"One day, Fury assigns me one of the new recruits. I received Agent 19. When I walked down to meet them I wasn't expecting the blonde beauty to greet me. And let's just say we sparred a couple of times. She was really good at kicking my ass." He cracks a smile. In which I return. "We dated once more. And she slowly became a higher agent herself. She became my partner, and took on the codename, Mockingbird." He glances down at the book for emphasis. "While we were out busting a drug smuggle. We beat the crap out of the dealers. I and I proposed, we then marrie, the end"

I let the story sink in before commenting, "She sounds like she was a wonderful woman."

"She was" He agrees blankly

"Barton… how did..?" I begin cautiously.

"She die?" He finishes. I nod my head.

He takes in a deep breath. "Last week. Bobbi and I were called into a mission to stop a mass weapon production embezzlement. A woman named Madame Masque was behind it."

I nod my head recognizing the name.

"We beat down all the henchmen. But the fight caused the warehouse to become unstable. Fire and debris was everywhere. I got trapped underneath some planks. Bobbi was ahead of me using her staff to fight Masque. She managed to take Masque's gun, but when she looked back to check up on me. Masque thrust a blade inside her stomach." Barton's eyes fill up and I look down, not wanting to see the poor man cry. He continues with a shaky voice.

"I watched my wife, Bobbi, give me one final look as she bled. She quickly tackled Masque into some falling debris. They both were buried in fire and rubble." Barton manages to keep his composure surprising me.

We sit there in silence for a bit. I think over what I have to say.

"Barton, your wife is a hero."

The man gives me a unreadable look.

"She gave her life to protect her stop them. She saved you. She saved a lot of people. Her death isn't in vain. She deserves to be remembered as a hero."

He shocks me when he gives me a real smile.

This is short-lived, Because Fury storms inside the room.

"Hawk, Widow. I need the two of you to go to Budapest. That is, If you're up for it."

Barton and I exchange looks, before he nods his head.

"All right. Be in the prepping room in five minutes." He leaves without another word.

I turn back to Barton who is already stood, book in hand.

"Thank you, Natasha. I needed this." He begins to walk out before turning back, "Also, my name is Clint. I figured since we're partners we should know each other's names." He repeats what I said with a small smile.

I smile back, "You're welcome, Clint."

He leaves.

I continue to sit for a few moments. Before standing as well, I begin my walk towards the prepping room.

I'm not going to replace, her. I'm going to honor her. I will watch her husband's back for the rest of my life.

Her name is hero.

* * *

**Did you like it? Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Should I write some Pre-death Clint/Bobbi oneshots? Tell me if I should! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
